Qrow vs Absol
Qrow vs Absol is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty second DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 2! RWBY vs Pokemon! One is a sign of misfortune and the other is a sign of disaster! Now they cross paths and only one can walk away- which one will it be? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Night began to fall on Beacon Academy. Students retreated to their dorms, and Atlesian Soldiers returned to their aircraft to leave. A single crow sat on a pillar, watching over the academy until he noticed a creature saunter in through the front entrance of the academy. 'An Absol?' Qrow thought, tilting his head. He had heard of these creatures as a Sign of Disaster. He contemplated his next move, before flying down just before it and morphing into his human form. "I think you'd better turn around now if you want to save yourself some trouble." he advised, grabbing the handle of his sword. The Pokemon snarled at Qrow. "Sol..." Clearly Absol wasn't keen on budging, and he was most certainly not keen on being threatened. He began charging a Psycho Cut, and Qrow prepared to counter. Here we go! ''' The Psycho Cut was blocked by a quick slash from Qrow, who charged at Absol with heavy strikes. Absol used its speed to dodge the attacks and lashed out with claws and teeth. Qrow made sure to keep away from those as he began firing gun shots from his weapon. Absol used Detect, holding tough to render the attack useless but he was caught off guard by Qrow slashing at his legs. Absol was sent into the air, but he recovered and landed on his feet several meters away. Qrow rushed in again, looking for a cross cut but Absol got the first blow by using Sucker Punch. Qrow paused his attack and Absol jumped at the opportunity to attack some more. He used Night Slash, which Qrow tried to block, but the attacks were so sudden that he barely had time to recognise them before they connected. Absol then used Psycho Cut, which Qrow shot out of the air. The two lunged at one another, Qrow's blade locked with Absol's horn in a fierce lock. Realising he didn't have the physical strength to hold Qrow back, Absol used Detect to counter Qrow's attack. Absol managed to navigate around Qrow and attacked with another Night Slash. Qrow again tried to block, but ultimately failed as the attack caught him across the chest. Qrow opted to use his weapon at range, trying to maintain a distance between himself and Absol. The Pokemon dodged the blasts, but couldn't get in close enough to deal damage. Finally, just as it looked like Absol made a breakthrough, Qrow blocked him with a cross cut. Absol bounced off the blade and immediately went back on the attack. He fired Psycho Cuts at Qrow, who strained to block as many as he could. He then leaped at Absol, but once more the Pokemon used Detect. Qrow landed his attack, but Absol stood firm. He then used his horn to rip Qrow's weapon away and then pounced on him, trying to cut his throat with his horn. Qrow struggled against Absol's weight, trying to shove the blade towards the ground. But Absol bit down on Qrow's hand, regaining his advantage. The huntsman struggled more until he realised that Absol was simply in firm control. Suddenly, Qrow got an idea. He lifted Absol as high as he could and turned back into a crow, flying underneath the Pokemon and returning to normal once behind him. Absol turned around, looking to pounce Qrow again, but the huntsman delivered a stiff punch to the Pokemon's face. "SOL!" the Pokemon exclaimed, backing away and placing a paw on the wound. Qrow let out a smug chuckle as he returned to his weapon. He immediately began firing on Absol, who bounded away from it before leaping on top of a pillar, firing Psycho Cut from higher ground. After blocking the first few, Qrow decided to make a move on Absol. He cut at the pillar, splitting it in two and forcing the Dark type to move. Absol leaped down at Qrow, who raised his sword to block. Absol landed on top of the blade's flat surface and leaped off of it to offer leverage with Night Slash. Qrow tried blocking again, successfully intercepting one or two slashes before being slashed by Absol's horn. Qrow made an effort to stab the Pokemon as it glanced by, but it was too fast. Absol then used Sucker Punch as Qrow attacked again. Qrow skidded across the courtyard, planting his weapon to slow himself down. Absol ran in after him, but Qrow caught a good slash on Absol's side, but the Pokemon responded with Night Slash again. Qrow took the damage but Absol was growing increasingly frustrated; his ability- Super Luck- should have kicked in now, why was Qrow only taking regular damage? "ABSOL!" the Pokemon cried, throwing a vicious Psycho Cut at Qrow. The huntsman blocked, spinning his blade around to stop several other slashes that Absol tried. He then began switching his sword out for its scythe function. Qrow swiped at Absol, who used Detect to counter. Qrow didn't let up, however and Absol was forced to retreat a few yards. He then swung the scythe for Absol's head, but the Pokemon put all his weight behind his horn, blocking the scythe in place. Qrow desperately tried to force his way through, but Absol connected with another Night Slash to break the exchange. The Pokemon then ran at Qrow, looking to deliver a drive by style slash with his claws, but the huntsman ducked, allowing Absol to pass before punching him in the ribs. Absol fell hard, struggling back to his feet. Qrow walked over again, this time looking to finish it. He pulled his scythe back and just as he went to swing, the Pokemon fired a Psycho Cut right into Qrow's chest. The huntsman was launched into a pillar, cracking it with the force of impact. He struggled to his feet, seeing his body crackle as his aura began dwindling. Both combatants went back to basics, Qrow with his sword and Absol relying on his horn. They clashed again, both pressing with all their weight against the other but both finding they were in for a tougher battle than they had bargained for. Qrow pushed off Absol and went to deliver a slash right across his face, but the Pokemon used Detect. Now Qrow was certain he could hammer through. He delivered heavy strikes one after the other, battering at his guard. Absol used Detect again, but this time Qrow was able to break through! Absol was smashed across the courtyard, slamming into a wall with terrific force. The Pokemon weakly stood up, but Qrow was back on him, wielding his scythe. Qrow slashed down on the weakened Pokemon, who desperately tried Detect. But using Detect repeatedly is riding your luck. And Absol's luck had just run out! Qrow planted the scythe in Absol's back, cutting the Disaster Pokemon clean in half. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Qrow!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel